Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] tss, tss, faut lire XD


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : chuuuuuut**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous parce qu'avec mon emploi du temps, c'est chaud de reprendre les fics longues. Parce que quand on est malade faut rattraper le boulot XDXDXD dc c'est soit ça, soit je n'écris plus rien pdt au moins un mois. Alors je préfère écrire un petit peu, même une petite os toute simple, pour vous et pour moi, parce que j'aime écrire :).**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou ces derniers temps et qui m'ont encouragée dans ma dure quête de la quenotte. Ça va mieux !**

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…**

**¤**

**Appartement des pilotes, New-York, 12 Décembre AC 202**

¤

Deux hommes assis sur un futon noir et blanc.

L'un en jeans bleu, t-shirt blanc et socquettes blanches l'autre en jeans noir, débardeur vert. Petons nus dans des chaussons noirs.

Soixante centimètres de distance entre eux.

L'un fait un sudoku avec un crayon de papier, l'autre, des mots codés avec un stylo bille, une paire de lunettes rectangulaire aux bords noirs et très fins sur le nez.

Celui qui fait le sudoku relève la tête et dit, sur le ton de la conversation, le crayon sur le point de griffonner quelques chiffres :

¤

- 'Parait qu'on s'aime tous les deux.

- D'où ça sort, ça ?

¤

Celui qui fait les mots codés fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation.

A côté de ça, ils ne se parlaient pas, concentrés qu'ils étaient, donc il pouvait repasser pour la conversation.

Parlant de passer, ils devaient passer au pressing.

Enfin, c'était pas pressé.

¤

- Au bureau les nanas parlent entre elles.

¤

Et puis Maxwell avait l'habitude de dire n'importe quoi aux moments les plus inattendus.

Il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

Mais « habitude » et « Maxwell » ne rimaient pas, même la routine était mouvementée.

¤

- Elles n'ont que ça à faire ?

¤

Heero inscrit le mot GALERE et reporte les lettres trouvées dans les numéros correspondants.

Duo, inscrit ses chiffres, note le temps qu'il a passé à solutionner le problème, puis passe à une autre grille avant de répondre :

¤

- Apparemment.

- Et toi, tu n'as que ça à faire que les écouter ?

¤

Heero sait que ce n'est pas le moment d'entretenir la conversation qui n'était pas une conversation, sinon il ne finirait jamais ses mots codés.

Contrairement à une légende urbaine, il n'était pas capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois, question loisir.

En fait non. Il n'avait pas envie, quoi, les mots codés du dimanche, c'était sacré.

Comme le sudoku de l'autre idiot qui écoutait les paroles tout aussi idiotes d'idiotes qui allaient l'empêcher de terminer tranquillement ses grilles.

¤

- Ben disons qu'elles étaient au coin fraîcheur et que j'y étais aussi.

¤

A côté de ça… Pourquoi entretenir une conversation si on ne voulait aucune réponse ?

Masochisme ?

¤

- Et tu y étais aussi parce que…

¤

Heero essaie de maintenir sa concentration, réfléchit et trouve le mot correspondant à la case.

POISSE.

Il n'y avait que Maxwell pour se retrouver aux toilettes des femmes à des moments pareils. Les femmes aimaient papoter aux toilettes entre deux coups de rouge à lèvres.

Il le savait, il avait été coincé aussi, une fois.

Mais il ne lui dirait pas sinon il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

¤

- Les toilettes des hommes étaient blindées. Alors j'y suis entré quoi. Et elles aussi, au moment où je célébrais mon règne.

¤

Par contre il pouvait se moquer de lui, oh si légèrement le tourner au ridicule…

discrètement, bien sûr.

¤

- … Tu fais pitié, Maxwell avec tes jeux de mots ridicules.

_¤_

_Très discret, n'est-ce pas ?_

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'inscrire les numéros.

Sans se tromper.

Depuis le départ, ni l'un ni l'autre ne quitte des yeux son cahier de jeux, mais l'Américain pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans le ton de celui qu'il surnommait « le bigleux » ou « la mouche » depuis qu'il portait des lunettes de repos.

Fixer un ordinateur de jour comme de nuit ne pardonnait pas, même à une vision parfaite.

Duo répond avec un petit sourire bien narquois.

¤

- Bah quoi, j'étais sur le trône, nan ?

- J'ai honte pour toi.

- Oh écrase. Tu me laisses finir, oui ?

¤

Et si tu me laissais finir mes mots codés, hein boulet ?

Oui, le Japonais appelait Duo le boulet, toujours là, qu'on le veuille ou non, dans un coin de l'appart' ou ailleurs.

Toujours à se mettre dans des situations foireuses dont il se sortait très bien tout seul.

Toujours à les raconter quand personne ne demandait à savoir.

Et non, Heero n'y était pour rien d'abord, même s'il avait répondu.

¤

- …

- Bref. Comme elles parlaient de nous ben j'ai pas révélé ma présence.

¤

Se concentrer sur les cases, se concentrer sur les cases…

Trouver les codes, déjouer Maxwell.

Il peut le faire.

Il peut zapper la conversation et ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de se moquer.

Il peut le faire.

¤

- Dis tout de suite que tu avais honte de sortir des toilettes des femmes.

¤

Il peut oui.

Mais c'était trop tentant !

Heero fronce les sourcils en notant le nouveau mot codé.

HYPOCRITE.

¤

- Je n'ai honte de rien du tout, j'avais juste fait pipi, pas de comètes, pas de météorites, rien. Je pouvais sortir comme un prince mais ça piaillait de trop.

- Et puis tu étais curieux, avoue.

¤

« Avoue, toi aussi », criait une petite voix dans la tête de Heero.

FERME puis LA furent inscris dans les codes trouvés.

Au même moment, Duo se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

La combinaison chiffrée était un peu plus difficile qu'au départ.

¤

- Nan, je voulais juste éviter de les mettre mal à l'aise. Quand tu parles de quelqu'un et que cette personne se pointe ça la fout mal.

¤

Heero sait qu'il doit se taire.

Il le sait.

Il le sait très fort.

Mais…

¤

- I run, I hide…

¤

…

¤

- Oh, la ferme.

¤

C'était couru d'avance.

Les mots semblaient jouer à cache-cache avec le Japonais à présent.

Maxwell aurait-il réussi à le déconcentrer ?

¤

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te préoccuperais du qu'en dira-t-on…

- Tu veux savoir ou pas ?

¤

Duo croit trouver l'emplacement des chiffres alors il noircit les cases.

Puis il s'aperçoit qu'il s'est trompé.

Il gomme avec l'arrière de son crayon et réfléchit un peu, les yeux toujours rivés sur son jeu.

Mais toujours déterminé à poursuivre la conversation.

Parce que quand même… aller déduire qu'ils s'aiment…

C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Et ils se basaient vraiment sur du vent.

C'était comique.

¤

- Non. Mais dis quand même.

- Et pourquoi je te dirais, monsieur je sais tout ?

- Parce que 'parait qu'on s'aime… et j'aimerais comprendre d'où peut venir ce raisonnement idiot.

¤

« Ah, il voulait le savoir lui aussi, hein », se dit Duo.

Eh bien il allait le faire mariner.

C'était fou ce qu'une situation pouvait se débloquer très vite.

Il inscrit cette fois-ci la bonne combinaison et le temps escompté – 02mn12 avant de passer à la page suivante.

¤

- D'_où_, je te l'ai dit.

¤

GROS MALIN, pense Heero, tout en inscrivant les mots codés de plus en plus longs à décoder.

Ces mots tombaient, comme les autres, à point nommé.

Ces mots dansaient de plus en plus devant ses yeux et il en avait marre de fixer son attention et sur la page, et sur la conversation qui n'était pas une conversation.

Il fallait cesser tout ça.

Et pour cesser tout ça, il fallait montrer ouvertement que l'on portait un intérêt minimal à la conversation, pour satisfaire l'ego du boulet.

Oui, un boulet avait un ego, tout comme un bigleux.

Plus vite ça irait, plus vite ça cesserait et qui sait ? Pourrait-il retourner tout tranquillement à ses mots sans parasite ?

¤

- Ha. Et _comment_ ?

¤

Duo se retient de le faire mariner encore un peu, mais il est trop curieux de connaître la réaction de Heero sur les pseudos preuves de leur amour.

Duo se foutait du qu'en dira-t-on, mais les théories fumeuses le faisait bien rire.

Alors, tout en se concentrant sur son sudoku – il voulait à tout prix battre son record de 1mn12 -, il entreprend de révéler le « secret des toilettes ».

¤

- Ok. Déjà, parait que ça se voit qu'on est gays.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je cite « on est trop mignons pour ne pas être ensemble ».

¤

La goutte de sueur sur le front de Heero n'est pas une illusion.

Dans quoi il s'était embourbé ?

¤

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

- Clair, je suis mignon, toi, tu ne ressembles à rien.

- C'est mon nom que l'on retrouve le plus dans les toilettes des hommes.

- Non, tu as été battu par Trowa.

¤

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents, se gratte la fesse droite avant de noircir ses cases.

Heero ne perd rien de sa superbe et sourit narquoisement :

¤

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas été aux toilettes du troisième étage, Maxwell. Trowa, c'est au premier. Quatre c'est au deuxième. Chang c'est au quatrième. Toi c'est au rez-de-chaussée. Moi c'est au troisième et au cinquième.

¤

Duo écarquille les yeux et en fait presque tomber son crayon de papier.

¤

- Parce que t'as compté à tous les étages ?

- Non. Mais les femmes de ménages, oui.

¤

Duo jette un regard en coin à Heero.

Oh furtif.

Le premier.

¤

- Et tu sais ça parce que…

- … j'étais dans les toilettes des hommes quand elles en discutaient.

¤

Heero mentait, il était chez les femmes.

Mais il ne dirait rien, rien.

Même si sa vie en dépendait.

Enfin là, sa vie en dépendait, Duo ne le lâcherait pas, jamais. Alors chut.

¤

- …

¤

Duo sait que le Japonais raconte n'importe quoi mais il ne relève pas.

Il le voit à sa ride du lion sur le front, qui a tendance à se pointer lorsqu'il est contrarié ou quand il raconte des bobards.

Comme quand il disait à Réléna qu'il était débordé le dimanche et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre à son brunch dominical.

Heero était trop vieux pour jouer à la dînette.

¤

- Attends, c'est pas tout. 'Parait qu'on fait trop hétéros pour être honnêtes

- Comment on peut faire « trop hétéro », Maxwell ?

- Je te le demande.

- …

¤

Ils se le demandent tous les deux.

Duo poursuit, le sudoku de moins en moins intéressant.

Au ton de sa voix, Heero semblait intéressé, un peu plus qu'au départ.

Ah, pas tant que ça : un deuxième coup d'œil montre à l'Américain un Heero toujours aussi concentré sur ses mots codés.

¤

- Parait que ça se voit à notre comportement.

- On n'arrête pas de s'envoyer paître et quand on ne s'envoie pas paître on s'ignore.

- Oui. Parait que c'est suspect.

- Ah…

¤

Heero n'a plus de position sur ce foutu futon.

Il essaie de mieux se caler, ce qui le fait avancer de dix centimètres vers Duo.

Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, ses yeux étant rivés sur ses cases.

Duo aussi a du mal, le futon en mode divan lui casse le dos alors il se rapproche aussi, sans s'en rendre compte.

Placer ses fesses dans un futon pouvait relever du chemin de croix. Il avait avancé de dix centimètres et absolument pas fini de gigoter.

¤

- Paraît qu'il y a de la tension sexuelle chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux dans une pièce et qu'on cherche des excuses pour se frôler.

¤

Duo n'est absolument pas gêné, au contraire, il a un sourire canaille.

Il continue à essayer de trouver la meilleure position.

Chemin faisant, ses longs cheveux se coincent sous ses fesses.

Avant même qu'il ne crie, Heero avait tendu le bras gauche pour soulever sa natte d'un geste sec et sûr avant de la poser sur son épaule.

Duo ne savait pas Heero si près.

Un autre regard en coin indique à l'Américain que le Japonais avait ¤toujours¤ les yeux rivés aux mots codés.

Ce type était à lui tout seul un détecteur de mouvement.

Un détecteur de mouvement qui savait parler.

¤

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… si elles faisaient leur job elles justifieraient leur salaire.

- Clair.

- Et les locaux sont exigus, c'est difficile de ne pas se toucher.

¤

Oui, quand les locaux étaient exigus, c'était assez difficile de ne pas se toucher.

Et séparé par vingt centimètres de futon, c'était difficile aussi.

Heero a lâché ses cheveux mais Duo a encore l'impression de sentir sa main dessus.

Mais sa grille était plus intéressante que la main de Heero et il avait encore un record à battre.

¤

- Ou passe notre argent ?

- Dans les poches du patron ?

¤

…

Duo lève rapidement les yeux au plafond puis note le temps qu'il avait mis : 2mn12. Pas bon.

¤

- Cte misère…

- … rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ce job ?

- Parce que t'as été recalé à ton examen d'informatique et que t'as refusé de gruger ?

¤

Heero s'aperçoit qu'il a fait une erreur avec le mot.

Ce n'était pas COUILLE mais NOUILLE.

Quoique là, ça irait pas mal non plus, lui disait une petite voix.

Première lettre biffée au bic d'un geste rageur.

L'erreur est humaine.

¤

- Reviens au sujet tu veux ?

- Ok. Parait qu'on fait vieux couple à s'envoyer des piques quand on se parle, à se prendre la tête pour des conneries.

- Alors il n'y aurait aucun célibataire dans le monde. J'envois loin plusieurs personnes et je ne sors pas avec elles.

- Aussi. Y a même une fille qui a répondu ça. Mais, d'après elle, « entre nous ce n'est pas pareil, on a le truc dans le regard ».

- Il manquait un truc à son regard à elle : des lunettes.

¤

Ils sourient tous les deux, ironiques, toujours sans se regarder.

Duo répond, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

Il fait un peu plus chaud dans le salon.

Peut-être parce que la distance entre lui et le boulet s'était effacée ?

Ils étaient presque épaule contre épaule à présent.

Un divan/futon était nettement plus confortable par le milieu, c'était logique.

Et plus on se rapprochait du milieu, plus il y avait de chance que les corps se touchent.

¤

- Clair. Parlant de regard… Parait que quand l'un croit que l'autre ne regarde pas, on se bouffe des yeux.

- Ah oui ? Je t'ai jamais vu faire ça.

- Ben tu peux pas, patate, si j'attends que tu me regardes pas.

¤

Un regard violet en coin qui retourne au sudoku.

¤

- Tu ne nies pas…

¤

Un sourire dans la voix.

¤

- T'as pas nié non plus, Heero…

¤

Un sourire dans les yeux, mais l'Américain ne le voit pas, il ne regarde pas.

Non, il regarde son sudoku.

Par contre Heero…

¤

- Mais je n'ai pas dit non plus que je le faisais.

¤

Duo noircit ses cases alors qu'il sent un souffle sur sa joue droite.

Heero s'était tourné pour lui parler.

Duo a un sourire narquois rivé sur la feuille mais la feuille ne pouvait pas le voir, de toutes façons il ne lui était pas destiné.

¤

- Et c'est celui qui dit qui est ? J'ai pas dit, « j'ai pas dit » ? Tu veux jouer à « Jacques a dit » ou à « ni oui ni non » ?

- Si c'est ça, tu as déjà perdu Maxwell.

- Ben t'as perdu avant parce que t'as dit : « j'ai pas dit non plus »

- Et toi tu as dit « t'as pas nié non plus » donc tu as perdu avant.

¤

Duo a un soupir exaspéré.

¤

- Voilà, ça c'est tout toi. Il faut toujours que tu remontes à l'âge de pierre quand on parle. Ce que tu peux être relou…

- C'est toi qui as commencé. Je n'ai fait que te répondre. Et pas la peine d'assassiner la feuille des yeux, elle n'y est pour rien si tu ne bats pas ton record…

¤

Duo détestait la manie de Heero de reprendre des événements qui dataient de l'an 14 pour appuyer ses arguments.

En somme, il lui reprochait de reprendre ses mots pour le vanner.

Nan, ça c'était plutôt son truc à lui d'abord.

Il n'arrivait plus à rien avec son sudoku, mais il persistait quand même.

Il y arriverait, bordel. Et a finir cette conversation aussi.

¤

- Tiens, parlant d'yeux, tu sais ce qu'elles en disent ? 'Parait qu'on voit qu'on est fier de l'autre quand il a accompli sa mission.

- Normal. Comme on est dans le même service ça signifie bénéfices/primes/congés exceptionnels, alors dans mes yeux, on peut bien voir des constellations.

¤

Duo a un sourire rêveur avant d'éclater de rire.

Heero sourit aussi. Duo ne le voit toujours pas mais ça se sent un sourire.

¤

- Dans les miens on peut voir Dieu dans ces cas-là.

- Je veux bien le croire.

- Et toujours pour les missions, 'parait que lorsque l'autre rentre blessé, même si on le cache bien, on lit l'inquiétude sur nos visages.

- Normal. Si l'un ou l'autre est blessé, il y en a un qui va se taper son travail sans augmentation de salaire et ni toi ni moi n'aimons travailler pour la gloire.

- Radical.

¤

Duo se demande pourquoi il a toujours l'impression que sa natte est dans la main de Heero.

Duo secoue la tête et a un rire de dérision.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il battra son record de sudoku.

C'était mal barré.

¤

- Quoi ?

- Attends, tu veux savoir la meilleure ?

- Dis toujours ?

¤

Duo se demande ¤ toujours ¤ pourquoi il a encore l'impression que sa natte est dans la main de Heero.

¤

- Parait qu'on joue à « je t'aime moi non plus » et qu'on, je cite, « brûle d'envie de sortir l'un avec l'autre et qu'on n'ose pas avec notre métier et tout ça »…

- Tant que ça ?

¤

_La voix de Heero est doucement ironique._

_Doucement._

_Ironique._

¤

Duo sait pourquoi il a l'impression que sa natte est dans la main de Heero.

C'est parce qu'elle est dans la main de Heero.

Et qu'il s'en sert pour tourner son visage doucement vers lui.

Duo répond, sincèrement hilare.

C'était drôle quand même ce qu'on pouvait entendre aux toilettes.

_L'hilarité s'en va mais le sourire reste…_

¤

- Attends, c'est pas fini. Parait qu'on risque de mourir de frustration et de les entraîner avec nous. Parce que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elles attendent ce moment… ça fait trois ans en fait, depuis ta dernière affectation.

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

¤

_La voix de Heero se fait presque sexy…_

¤

- C'est clair.

¤

_La voix de Duo se fait presque sexy… aussi._

Duo essaie de faire son sudoku mais Heero, de sa main droite, referme le cahier.

Tout comme il avait refermé son propre cahier des minutes auparavant, sur un dernier mot : TRESOR.

_Le regard de Duo change, se fait plus indigo, plus sombre, répondant à la voix._

¤

- On ne s'aime pas.

- Carrément pas.

¤

Parce que Heero savait dénicher les conversations sérieuses au détour de n'importe quoi.

Et les interrogations derrière des mots codés.

_Doucement, Heero le rapproche de lui, par la natte…_

¤

- On ne peut pas se sentir.

- C'est sûr.

¤

Les mots sont toujours codés avec Maxwell, même si les mots sont simples. _Des codes bien plus intéressants, des énigmes plus…_

Les femmes du bureau ne sont qu'un paravent au « où on va » et « qu'est-ce que tu fais » et « qu'est-ce que tu en penses »

_Leurs paupières s'abaissent…_

¤

- C'est de la science-fiction.

- Voire un film d'horreur.

¤

Ne pas mentir ne signifiait pas ne pas utiliser de subterfuge pour connaître la vérité.

Fierté oblige.

_Leurs nez se frôlent…_

¤

- Un cauchemar.

- On est d'accord.

¤

Ne pas trop savoir menait à casser les habitudes du week-end, si sacrées soient-elles.

Ce n'était pas la question du siècle, il y avait plus important, mais quand les choses titillaient, elles titillaient.

_Leur souffle se caresse…_

¤

- S'aimer, hein ? Il pleuvra de la merde le jour où ça arrivera…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGH ! Saleté de pigeons ! Où est la carabine ?

- Euh Maxwell ? Je crois que Barton est bon pour un shampoing, là…

¤

Un cheveu dans la soupe.

_Leurs lèvres se frôlent…_

¤

- Alors quand les poules auront des dents…

- Dorothy Catalonia existe… hm… quand les cochons voleront ?

¤

Un mauvais chiffre dans la combinaison.

_Leurs lèvres glissent…_

¤

- C'est moi ou un truc rose vient de passer dans le couloir ?

- C'est rien, c'est juste Quatre qui a balancé sa chemise… ou Trowa qui a balancé Quatre, à voir.

- Nan, j'ai pas vu de corps. Je suppose que Tro a lavé sa mèche !

¤

Une lettre mal placée et tout est déplacé, comme des mots peuvent être mal pris.

_Leurs paupières s'entrouvrent encore un peu, juste pour voir…_

¤

- …

- …

- …

¤

… _un sourire._

_Non, deux._

¤

- Euh, tu crois que le destin veut nous faire passer un message ?

- Rien qu'on ne sache déjà…

¤

Et quand chaque lettre est à sa place, alors on se comprend.

_Un baiser onctueux._

¤

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras un peu d'attention, Duo… commence par demander…

- Si je t'avais demandé tu aurais dit… hmm…

¤

_« Je suis occupé… »_

_Là ils étaient occupés tous les deux, plutôt que chacun de leur côté._

_Les habitudes n'étaient pas faîtes pour être suivies au pied de la lettre…_

¤

Le message est passé même si « rien ne dit »

Mais parfois ça soulage que le message ne soit « rien qu'ils ne sachent déjà ».

Parfois ça faisait du bien de l'entendre, même à travers une rumeur.

Jamais elles ne sauront si elle était fondée ou non.

Parce que dans certains cas, qui veut vivre heureux, vit caché.

_Et puis… on les ferait trop chier le week-end…_

¤

Un corps qui s'allonge sur un futon, entraînant tout contre sa peau un autre corps aux socquettes toutes blanches.

12mn12 pour avoir une non déclaration…

_Bien joué, Duo !_

_Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… il faut le voir, il faut le vivre… et le croire, surtout…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Sappy Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap !

Amour, caramel, bonbons et chocolats et scène de tous les jours XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Tchô comme dirait Titoff et je ne vous oublie pas comme dit la Céline (sauf que je ne vous casse pas les oreilles, quoique… avec mes bêtises je vous casse les nyeux ? XDDDDD)

Mithy ¤ naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaze mais a passé une bonne journée avec Mi ¤


End file.
